


I'll Be Your Detonator

by luckycharmdust



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmdust/pseuds/luckycharmdust
Summary: Poison and Ghoul take care of the Girl while Jet and Kobra are out on a run.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	I'll Be Your Detonator

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request by @/mothman-rat

“Ghoul, I swear to the Witch if you blow the kid up, I will shove a fucking raygun up your ass,” Poison threatened.

“I’m not the one showing her bad words.” Ghoul laughed, but he never watched his mouth around her either. He and the Girl had spent all morning by the back of the diner messing around with scrap metal and chemicals to distract the Girl from the fact that Jet and Kobra were out on a supply run. Ghoul had an adorable smear of oil on his face, and Poison couldn’t resist reaching out to wipe it off.

“We don’t need another bomb-boy like you, Ghoul. You cause enough chaos for all of us, what with your defective explosives and shit.”

Ghoul waved them off. “Quit tryna be responsible and join us. Besides, Kobra’s more impulsive than I am. I’ll be careful with the Girl.” He touseled her hair beside him and she gave him a little smile.

Poison gave in and sat down next to the two of them, crisscrossed on the sand. They handed off juice cans, a HypnoHigh for Ghoul and JumpJuice for the Girl. Poison also brought a JumpJuice for themself. The drinks had lost their carbonation and weren’t refrigerated, but they were the good shit from the Gas n’ Go by Zone 2. Ghoul punched a hole in his and shotgunned the whole can.

“Showoff,” Poison muttered, the took the poptop off of their drink and gave it to the Girl, who was collecting them for a necklace. When she told this to Poison, they had called her ‘the shiniest mothafucka in the zones.’ She wore that title proudly, even though it was weird to hear a six year old say motherfucker.

“Hey Ghoulie, make a bomb outta my empty soda can!” The Girl exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Ghoul took the can from her and started tinkering with it. “Poison, be a dear and hand me that powder? Thanks love. Kiddo, mix these two together?”

Poison always loved to watch Ghoul work. He had this cute little habit of sticking his tongue out to the side in concentration, and his hands were steady, for once. Ghoul had tried teaching Poison how to fix the engine in the Trans Am once, and Poison had just watched him talk like a cat watches a laser. Ghoul had laughed at them before kissing them hard. Needless to say, the engine didn’t get fixed.

“Poison? Watcha doing babe? You’re staring at me again.”

They gave Ghoul a lopsided smile. “You’re cute when you concentrate.” Poison used to never be this sappy and romantic, but they just couldn’t help it around Ghoul. What can they say, they loved the little killjoy.

Ghoul reached out and smeared oil on Poison’s cheek. “You’re an idiot,” he said affectionately. 

“Cut it out you two! Everyone knows you’re cute together. Now, let’s go set off this bomb!” The Girl grabbed the makeshift bomb from Ghoul and ran off.

“Careful with that!” Ghoul called after her. He stood up, then held his hand out to help Poison.

“I can stand up myself, you asshole,” they complained but accepted his help anyway.

“Just being a gentleman.” Ghoul flashed a crooked smile and kept a tight grip on their hand as the two ran after the Girl. Ghoul had set up a bomb testing site a little ways away from the diner and dug a hole in the sand to duck into when the bomb went off, kind of like a trench. Of course, they had limited Ghoul to low power and close range bombs only. He had made up for that by making his creations flashy and extravagant.

“I added glitter in this one,” Ghoul said, “Blue, the Girl’s favorite color. Hey kiddo, you got the matches?”

She nodded excitedly, smiling so wide it looked like it could split her face in half. She reminded Poison a lot of Ghoul, with her overexcitement and huge smiles and moving so much she was practically vibrating. “Can I light it this time? Ghoul pleeeeease? I’ll be super careful.”

“Sure kiddo. Just don’t tell Jet, okay?” She nodded, but they both knew she’d tell him immediately. She’s terrible at keeping secrets. “Here, when I tell you to, light this string and run back over here with us, okay?” Ghoul walked a couple of paces away and set the makeshift bomb down. “Ready kiddo?”

“Yes!” The Girl exclaimed and stuck a match.

“Now!”

She lit the fuse and ran laughing back to Ghoul and Poison. They pulled her down into the hole and the three of them waited for the inevitable explosion.

“You don’t think we’re bad guardians, letting a six year old set off a bomb?” Poison asked.

“Nah,” Ghoul answered confidently and gripped their hand harder. “She’s just having fun. Better than a bland childhood in Battery City.”

Poison nodded in agreement, and the soda can exploded. Shards of aluminum and glitter sprayed out everywhere, twice as high as Poison was tall and just as wide. Blue glitter covered the sand. The Girl squealed in joy and clapped her hands. Ghoul’s smile was just as big, and Poison couldn’t resist leaning forward to kiss him, soft and sweet.

“Ewwww,” the Girl said jokingly, and Ghoul laughed against Poison’s lips.

“C’mon, lets head back to the diner. Jet and Kobra should be back soon.


End file.
